Sayuri Uchiha: The Middle Child
by ssraja10
Summary: My name is Sayuri Uchiha, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. I am a 16 years old genius ninja. But the thing is my parents didn't know that until now. This is the story between my 'hated' father and me. The two Uchihas who never understood each other and now forced too.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 1 – Introductions

Hey my name is Sayuri Uchiha, daugther of the famous Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Most people always tell me that I am so lucky because I live in a mansion and my family is one the wealthiest in all of Konoha. But it is not worth it. Especially if you have eight siblings. The only good part of that is that I am the middle child, so I don't really receive too much attention from my parents. My dad's only focus is my oldest brother and my mom is so busy to give us each enough individual attention. I don't mind though, but some of my siblings get frusturated about that.

I don't really have much of a bond with any of my family members except one. My mom is pretty cool to me and I am pretty distant with my dad. I don't get him at all. You would think anyone with nine kids would love them, but not my dad. He only has so many kids so that is clan will one day be repopulated. But one day the bloodline is going to be thin and the Sharingan extinct. But for now, there are 11 (actually 10, Mom doesn't really count) Uchihas. Back to my dad – he is really bad with kids. I mean he only really concentrates on one, maybe 2 of his kids. He should spend some time with the others, my younger siblings do feel neglected. One day, my goal is to show my dad what an idiot he is. For now, I am just going to be out of his way. Anyways, here is a list of all my siblings and a short description. Don't bother memorzing their names, it will take you a while:

1) Arashi Uchiha (age 21) – He is basically Dad's pride and joy. Dad spends almost all his free time with him, grooming him to take his place one day. Arashi goes through a lot of training and takes pride in being Dad's favorite. He ccan be a bully at times, especially with my younger siblings. **Rank: **Jounin, newly made ANBU

2) Yuriko Uchiha (Age 19) - I guess you can call her Daddy's little girl. He definitely turns blind eyes with her faults. Maybe I am being a little biased but she kinda dislikes me. She thinks I should worship her like my younger sisters do, but I just keep my distant clear from her. She doesn't really want to be a ninja. Instead she wants to join Mom at he hospital, but her medical ninjutsu sucks. Good thing she is pretty (enough). **Rank: **Jounin (only possible due to my Father's influence)

3 and 4) Akio and Akira Uchiha (Age 18) – The twin terrors. Out of the siblings I am close to that is near my age, it has to be them. They love to create terror and horrible jokes, but they are pretty fun to be with as long as they don't get on my nerves (which is almost never). Mom is always annoyed with them and Dad is really displeased with their behavior. But they are strong in a sense and have great combo moves. But by themselves they suck. **Rank: **Jounin

5) Sayuri Uchiha (Age 15, turning 16 in 1.5 months) – I am going to tell you all about myself at the very bottom.

6) Kyoko Uchiha (Age 12) – My little sister who practically worships Yuriko. She does anything she asks and Yuriko loves taking advantage. **Rank:** Genin

7) Kimiki Uchiha (Age 10) – My youngest little sister who is a pracitically mini Kyoko and Yuriko. She tries to do anything her big sisters (excluding me) does. **Rank: **Academy Student

8) Satoshi Uchiha (Age 9) – Easily my favorite sibling of all. He is the only one I could trust in my family, and he always says I am his favorite sibling. He is probably the only one in this family who knows the real me. **Rank**: Student Academy

9) Hitoshi Uchiha (Age 7) – The baby of the family; mom practically has him with her at all times. I guess she realized that he is her last kid and Mom does not want her babies to grow up. You should have seen her on Arashi's 21st birthday. **Rank: **Newly started Academy Student

Yup that is all of them. I live in such a big family and only one of them is whom I can call close. Mostly I spend time with my ninja team: Konahamaru Sensei, Arata Hyuga (son of Neji and Tenten Hyuga), and Kenji Uzumaki (second son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki). Arata and Kenji are my closest friends, but Kenji is easily my bestest friend. We get along really well and pretty close (don't get any ideas we are just best friends no matter what Akio and Akira say). We do a lot together, ranging from various missions to just hanging out. Another reason why we are so close is that I am pretty close to his dad, Uncle Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th hokage. I think I consider Naruto more of my dad than my real dad. He is pretty cool. And Auntie Hinata is really sweet, she cooks like the best food. I am at their place so much, I pretty much have my own room in their big Hokage mansion since I tend to sneak out of my own house after dinner almost all the time and spend much of the day there. I really don't like staying at my place.

Finally, you guys can learn about me. Uncle Naruto, Kakashi, and Konahamaru Sensei call me a genius. I am ANBU level and I just took the test for the captain two weeks ago. I am pretty strong and I can use lightining and fire elements really well and the water elemnt to a basic level. I am super fast and inherited my mom's talent for medical ninjutsu and can repel almost any level of genjutsu. I practice my taijutsu with Uncle Rock Lee and his son sometimes, and I have gotten pretty decent over the years. But the thing I am the best at is ninjutsu; I am just a natural. But those are not the only things that make me pretty strong. Like all my siblings, I have the sharingan. But the thing is I also have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Believe me, Dad tried to spend one whole year getting it out of Arashi, it failed miserably. None of my siblings have that. I don't know why I do.

Now you might be wondering why my dad doesn't take special interest with me since I became an ANBU and jounin long before my older siblings and that I have the Mangekyo Sharingan. The thing is, no one in my family except Satoshi knows. I kept this all a secret. My parents think I never activated the Sharingan and just a chunin.

Why did I never tell? Simple, there are things I want to figure out about my dad and his past. It is easier to do it when you are not to important. There is also another reason why....but that can be explained as I continue.

So here starts my story, the story between me and my dad, Sasuke Uchiha.

**So what do you guys think? I know this is really long and wordy but the future chapters won't be like this. **

**Please let me know if I should continue and constructive criticism is always helpful. Hopefully I will update soon. Also, would you ever be so kind to check out my other story which I wrote, Naruto: Aida Style. It is pretty different from this one. Thank you so much**


	2. Another Day

**Well thanks for all your reviews. Hopefully I replied to everyone who did and those who I didn't I am extremely sorry and want to thank you a lot for your reviews. They greatly help. So here is your new chapter!**

Chapter 2: Another Day

I yawned and slowly got out bed. I made my way toward the bathroom and stole a glance at my clock, 7:25. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and stated to comb my long black hair (goes a little past mid-back) into its normal ponytail. I stared at the mirror for another thirty seconds and scowled. I am not really self-conscious, but I never liked my eyes. All of my siblings have my mom's gorgeous green eyes. But, I am stuck with my dad's dark, black ebony eyes. I walked downstairs toward the kitchen, where Mom was serving breakfast to my little siblings, Kimiki, Satoshi, and Hitoshi. Mom was to busy reading some medical scrolls and just said hi, without looking at me. I didn't say anything and served myself some breakfast. I went and sat next to Satoshi who stared at me and yelled pretty louldy, "Ni-chan, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?"

I cringed inwardly. _Yesterday, My team and I went on an A-ranked mission to a nearby village, about a three-hour journey from here. They were facing some problems from a rouge ninja group and requested help from Konoha. We helped set up some defenses and on the way back, we were ambushed by the rouge ninja group. There were about ten of them and there were only four of us: Konohamaru Sensei, Arata Hygua, and Kenji Uzumaki. I managed to critically injure three of them, maybe even kill one while Konohamaru Sensei injured another two. The other five were injured and ran away. However one of them, while escaping, stabbed his kunai into my arm when I turned away and off-guard. Arata suffered serious injuries, but I healed the worse ones to the best of my abilities. However, he still has to stay in the hospital for a few days, but he'll live. Kenji just had minor wounds. _

But I totally forgot to hide mine. Last night when I came back, I was wearing a jacket. I tried to heal it last night but I guess I didn't do a good job. At least I got the poison out, but now Mom had a good view of the great gash on my upper left arm.

"Its okay Mom, I put some antibiotics on it. Don't worry I can-" I stopped myself. I was about to say I could heal myself, but my mom doesn't know that. Fortunately she didn't hear what I was saying and started to apply her chakra on the wound.

"Stay still Sayuri. Let me go get some bandages." She came back with a few bandages while Satoshi looked at me in awe, obviously wanting to hear what happened. However I whispered, "Later okay? We don't want anyone to hear."

He looked dejected, but didn't press on the matter. Mom came back with the bandages and some medicine and started lecturing to me about safety. She stopped midway of her tedious lecture, "Sayuri, this wound was poisoned. Were you in a fight yesterday? I thought you guys were on a simple C-ranked mission."

"Oh um…we were but we were just attacked on the way back. I went to the hospital last night."

"I can see that. Whoever cleaned this did a very good job? Who did it, I must ask her for some good tips?"

"I forgot, sorry Mom, I'll try to remember her name." Before Mom could pry some more, Dad walked into the kitchen. He looked at me and my siblings, nodded, and asked Mom for breakfast. See not even a simple, good morning. Dad needs to learn how to interact people. We sat in quite for a few minutes, and Hitoshi decided to break the silence.

"Hey Dad. Yesterday we practiced throwing my kunais and I hit the bulls-eye almost all the time. Sensei said I am doing really well." He swelled with pride and was hoping Dad would congratulate him.

"Hn. As expected." That is all he said. Hitoshi looked a little dejected but before he could say anything more Kimiki started talking.

"I got my results for the written tests a two days ago. I got first rank."

Dad stared at her, as if trying to remember her name. "As expected of my child. Continue to do so."

"Kids, you are going to be late to school, hurry up," my mom yelled from the stove.

"I'll walk them," I quickly offered, not wanting to be near my anti-social father.

"Why thank you Sayuri. Come back for lunch though, you spend so little time at home nowadays."

"Sorry Mom, I have to check on Arata after this and then Kenji and I are probably going to train. I promised I would show Satoshi something afterwards as well."

Before Mom could happen to Arata, I walked out of the house with my three younger siblings. On the way to the academy, Satoshi jabbered about how he defeated a boy in his class yesterday and how he aced the shadow clone test yesterday. I smiled at him and told him to keep it up. Satoshi knows that Dad is really strict and often tells me about his day-to-day things. Normally, a little kid tells his parents everything. But to me, it seems like Dad doesn't care. All he cares is that we keep the reputation of the Uchihas in high esteem. For some reason, I always was able to trust Satoshi and able to tell him everything. I don't know why.

We reached the academy and I dropped of Kimiki and Hitoshi in their respective classes, and then we went to Satoshi's classroom. Instead of seeing Iruka Sensei, I saw Kakashi-san.

"Ah, Sayuri and Satoshi. What a pleasant surprise. I am sure you are too old for the academy now Sayuri."

"Hai, just dropping of Satoshi over here. Where is Iruka Sensei?"

"Oh, he caught a fever and you Uncle Naruto told me to sub for him."

He asked me if I learned any nrew techniques and how my missions were going. Kakashi-san knows the truth about me. In fact, he is the one who taught me how to use my Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan. He also helped me perfect the Chidori when I was trying to do it. When I was younger, I always liked to watch Dad and Arashi train and always practice by myself or with Kenji and/or Arata. Kakashi saw me one day trying to do the Chidori and offered to train me. I learned how to use it in less than a week, and developed many more variations from it.

I said good-bye and headed toward Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata's house. Their back door is always open, and I walked in toward the kitchen and sure enough Auntie Hinata was there cooking breakfast.

"Ahh..Sayuri. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I ate some at home. Is Uncle Naruto here? I want to ask him something."

"No, he had to leave early. There was a sudden meeting with the elders."

"I see. I am just going to wake up Kenji. We have to go check on Arata afterwards. I'll take some breakfast for him."

I carried a platter of food upstairs and headed toward his room. Sure enough, Kenji was snoring and mumbling about ways he will defeat Arata in their next practice match. His blonde hair was disheveled. I shook my head and set the platter aside. I shook him awake, and sure enough he jumped out of bed.

"Geez Sayuri. You can be more gentle."

"Well you should be awake, dobe. We have a mission at 9:30, and we have to go see Arata before that."

He grumbled and headed over to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes to change out of his pajamas. I stared at his room; it was messy as always. I headed over to my "room," and tried to locate some things.

I was sifting through all the junk in there when Kenji appeared at the doorway.

"Where's my sword?" I asked.

"Oh, it in the closet. Why?"

"I want to take it on the mission. It is only C-ranked, it should be okay."

"No way Sayuri, last time you tried fighting with the sword you nearly stabbed me. You and that sword are bad news."

I rolled my eyes. Three months ago, Kenji, Arata, and I were on an A-ranked mission. We found a remains of an Akatsuki base and I found this sword there. Curious, I brought it back here. I hid it here, and I like to train with it. For some reason, I am just a natural with the sword. It suits me way better than a Kunai. I just accidentally almost stabbed Kenji.

"Whatever, I am still going to take it. I want to get better."

He said nothing and we headed over to the hospital. Arata looked much better than yesterday and we spent about forty-five minutes there, talking about yesterday's mission, and I listened to another argument over which one was stronger.

I sighed, and we headed over to Uncle Naruto's. He was busy with paperwork.

"Kenji! Sayuri! That mission you were supposed to do today got canceled, long story. You two can go on date I suppose now."

"Dad!" Kenji blushed.

"Not you too Uncle Naruto." I didn't turn red though, I am really used to the comments people give Kenji and me. I wonder why he still turns red though. Uncle Naruto was still grinning.

"If you want, you can do some D-ranked missions."

"Nah, we'll just train," Kenji said.

"Good idea. What's that you got there, Sayuri?"

He was pointing towards my sword, attached to my waist. "Oh I found this sword a couple of months ago. I practice with it on my spare time. I think I am getting the hang of it. I like it better than a kunai."

"More like trying to slaughter me," Kenji said, thinking of our practice sessions.

"Interesting, can I see it?" Uncle Naruto asked. I showed it to him and for a minute I swear that his face was in shock. He examined it and muttered, "Wow."

"Do you recongnize the sword?"

"Oh yeah, I do. I fought the person who wielded that sword too."

"Really, who?"

Uncle Naruto just smiled and told us to enjoy our day. But it bothered me, I want to know who used to own it. Maybe I could ask him tips. Kenji and I headed toward the practice fields where we sparred and trained for a couple hours and headed back to Kenji's place. Auntie Hinata was not there, but left a note for us, saying to eat out. We decided to go to Ichiraku's and then to the movies. It was an okay movie, I didn't find it that funny but Kenji thought it was hilarious.

We decided to head back to the academy and pick up my little siblings. Hitoshi ends school early, and Kimiki decided to go to her friend's house. That just left Satoshi. We headed back to our house, checked that no one was at home, and we all headed straight into our backyard. I looked up at the sky; the clouds were becoming darker.

"All right Satoshi. I know you can't do this yet, but I want to show this two technique to you. You to Kenji. Stand back."

I preformed the seals, Rat → Tiger → Dog → Ox → Rabbit → Tiger. Then a great fiery dragon appeared from my mouth and soared into the sky. Thunder started crackling.

"Woah! Teach me how to do that!"

I didn't say anything and said, "That is not the cool part. Take a look at the clouds. You can see lightning."

Satoshi stared in awe still. I jumped to the roof of the house and took control of the lightning. Then I aimed at the dirt, so it wouldn't damage much. I released the chakra and it zoomed down. This technique is impossible to dodge as it goes 1/1000th per second.

Satoshi and Kenji stared at me. I smirked back.

"You are such a show-off Sayuri," Kenji said, dumbstruk.

I smirked some more. Satoshi continued to practice doing a normal fire jutsu and Kenji and I sat down giving him various tips. We took a break soon, and then my annoying older twin brothers arrived, Akio and Akira.

"Sayuri, Kenji, how was your date today?" Akio asked, haughtily. Kenji blushed again. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't deny it this time. We saw you head over to the movies," Akira added.

"And you guys went to Ichiraku's before that."

"Will you guys shut up? Go stalk someone else. Why me?"

"You are the most fun Sayuri."

"Thanks."

I started bickering with my older brothers. It started to pour and all five of us headed inside. I didn't even notice that Mom was home along with most of my siblings.

"Ah you guys are home, Kenji would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Excellent, we'll eat in half an hour, your father should be home by then.

But Dad and my oldest brother, Arashi, arrived as soon as Mom finished her sentence. Dinner was as normal as usual. It composed of my two younger sisters, Kyoko and Kimiki, bugging my older sister, Yuriko, who always likes to exaggerate about her day. Akio and Akira were just being themselves, and Hitoshi, Satoshi, and I were in our own trio, excpet this time joined by Kenji. Arashi, started to brag of about his various accomplishments, expecting everyone to listen to him. No one did. I think between the eight of us siblings; we all agree Arashi is the worst. But to Dad, Arashi is his favorite. He might not say it out loud, but there is proof. I remember about five years ago, Arashi was injured in a mission. Dad was actually quite worried, and went to the hospital at least twice a day to check on him. When my younger sister, Kyoko was injured a few months ago, he never bothered to check on her once. All he did was ask if we she was still capable of training when she came home. I really love how things work around here.

I guess you guys want to know more about my dad and me. As I mentioned before, Dad and Mom don't know anything about me being a very strong ninja and ANBU level. I can tell Dad is really disappointed with me. Fifteen and no sharigan yet. Also, he dislikes that I am not normally at home. He might not care too much about me, but Dad always makes sure that each kid of his is doing something "productive."

_A few weeks ago, I came home late from a mission. I was supposed to be back hours ago, in time for dinner. Instead I came home nearly at midnight. I didn't know anyone was still awake, but once I came inside Dad was there, as if waiting for me._

_ "Where have you been?" he asked in that same stoic house._

_ "I was at Uncle Naruto's. We were all watching a movie, Kenji, Arata, and I," I lied. I just came back home from a nasty stealth mission. _

_ "I expect more from my child. You not up to par with your siblings. I expect you to be training more. Arashi was a jounin by the age of 16. I see no signs of you advancing."_

_ Dad's obsidian eyes stared right into mine. I was about to say something, but I just decided to stay quite and headed into my room, collapsing on my bed. _

Now that I am thinking about it, it was probably the longest one-on-one conversation I had with my dad. Kinda sad isn't it.

I glanced at Dad. He looked kind of mad. I guess he didn't really like that Kenji was over or the fact no one was listening to his precious son except Mom. Arashi tried to get Hitoshi's and Satoshi's attention. They didn't care though. They were absorbed in Kenji's tale of yesterday's mission.

Dinner ended and Kenji decided to leave. I was going to go with him, but an unfortunate someone stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around, and realized my father was talking to me.

"Kenji's."

"I think you spend way to much time there. Your mother has told me that you are rarely at home. You should use your spare time to train. I am sure your older brother and sister will train with you. You may leave Kenji."

I motioned to Kenji to leave and mouthed that I will come later. I turned back to face my dad and replied, "No need, I can train fine on my own."

Dad ignored my comment and continued, "In fact, I want to talk to you about your lack of progress. Your skills are becoming very weak; in fact at this rate Kyoko might be stronger than you in a year. You should hang around Arashi more often. You are wasting too much time with your team. Going on C-ranked missions will not help you."

"No thanks. I'll manage."

I realized I shouldn't have said that. No one talks back to Dad, even Mom doesn't argue with him at times. I saw all my sisters smirking at me; they loved it when someone got in trouble. Hitoshi and Satoshi stopped playing and stared at me, with fear in their eyes. Akio and Akira were quite, while Arashi looked upon us smugly. Mom just stared. Dad's eye narrowed and you can easily tell he was getting angry.

"Sayuri, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. For your sake, I am –"

I had it with that. I just exploded. "FOR MY SAKE? When did you ever care about me? Or anyone else minus Arashi. We are all here just to repopulate your precious clan. The only reason you pay any attention to us is that we don't do anything that might tarnish your reputation. You don't care a damn. And I will do whatever I please"

Before Dad could say a thing, I walked upstairs and walked into my room, slamming my door. I lay on my bed for a minute, thinking of what I just did. I groaned. That was the stupidest thing I could have done. I really should have not exploded. After fifteen years of hiding emotions it just went out over a simple matter. I groaned again. I realized I was going to be in deep trouble. But there was no way I could be stuck in the house for a month. Uncle Naruto promised a mission to the Sound tomorrow. And I know Dad spent some time there before. I needed the information. I heard a knock on the door. Sensing it was Satoshi, I told him to come in.

"Dad's furious. He said he never seen this much disobedience in his child. He said you are going to be in so much trouble."

"Great." This was not going well.

"What are you going to do? He said no one is allowed to talk to you. I had to sneak upstairs" Excellent. I quickly formulated a plan. I told Satoshi and he didn't look too happy, but he agreed to do his part.

Twenty minutes later, I stuffed a few pair of clothes, basic supplies, and important scrolls into a big bag. I climbed out of the window and jumped over the fence. I went over to Uncle Naruto's place. Luckily he was the one who opened the door.

"Hey Uncle Naruto. Do you mind if I can stay here for about a month or so?"

He stared at me and answered, "I am sure there is a story that goes along with this, but sure. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

**Well, that is it. I am hoping for some feedback. Do you think is it wordy or just about right. Also I want to know if you would like subtle romance between Kenji and Sayuri; it won't be focused on much, but I was thinking of making Kenji have a crush on Sayuri. **

**Next chapter: It might be in Sasuke's POV and there will most probably be a conversation between Sasuke and Sakura. Hopefully, we can see more to the Arashi (the oldest brother) and the rest of the Uchiha siblings. I really am not sure. If anyone has ideas, gladly pitch them and I will try to incorporate them, but I do have a general story line in the back of the mind. **

**Next update: Maybe in a week or two. I want to update my other story, Naruto: Aida Style. **

**All right that's it and reviews are greatly appreicated.**

**p.s - anyone who wants to talk about what will happen in the manga next, please tell me**


	3. Sasuke's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 3: Sasuke's Surprise

I told everyone what happened and the reactions were mixed. Kenji just stared at me. Auntie Hinata was shocked. Uncle Naruto and Kenji's older brother, Akira, were trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's about time this happened. I was always wondering when you would just crack in front of your dad. Geniuses can't be hidden forever!" Uncle Naruto said, still trying not to laugh.

Auntie Hinata scolded Uncle Naruto and told me, "Whatever you need, just tell us. You can stay here as long as you like. I can ask Sakura how Sasuke-san is tomorrow. For now just stay here."

I knew that Mom would suspect I am here once they find out I am missing. Hopefully Satoshi can trick them for tonight that I am still in my rom. "Hey Uncle Naruto, do you think Kenji and I can go to Sound tomorrow. I know Arata is still in the hospital and that Konohamaru Sensei won't be there, but I am sure we will manage. I mean it is just an infiltration mission, right?"

Uncle Naruto stopped laughing and looked at me seriously, "Simple? On the contrary Sayuri, it is not simple at all. The bases you are trying to locate are the remains of Orochimaru and Kabuto. Even when those two were supposedly killed, there were rumors that the remains of them fled back there. I don't think it was wise of you guys going there at all. In fact, I don't even understand why I even offered you the mission in the first place. Why do you want to go there so badly anyway Sayuri?"

I cringed inwardly. It would take me to long time to explain to Uncle Naruto and he might not understand. I am pretty sure that Uncle Naruto could answer my burning questions, but I want to figure this out by myself. And I needed to go to Sound since I am sure a lot of my questions will be answered.

I am sure you are wondering what questions I have. Well basically, it is my past. My dad's past to be more specific. Here I am, one of the few people left of a once renowned clan. It is common knowledge that a single person wiped out most of the clan and that my father did kill him out of revenge when he was around my age. But only about six months ago, I realized the murder of my clan was my uncle, Itachi Uchiha. And I was very shocked. Itachi is my oldest brother, Arashi's, middle name. Why would my dad name his oldest son after a murderer? There has to be more to this story, and I am very determined to find out.

Another interesting thing was that Mom once told me my dad was gone from Konoha for about six-seven years. Apparently, Dad defected from Konoha at the age of thirteen and returned when he was nineteen. I asked Uncle Naruto long time ago why my dad defected and Uncle Naruto just said, "Oh, your dad was an idiot at the time filled with this idea of revenge. But don't worry about it. I brought him back here."

From older scrolls I read, I am 90% sure Dad met Orochimaru and trained under him for a while. Mysteriously, he died and then Dad decided to join Akatsuki. I think he killed his brother in the midst of this.

I decided to do more research on this Itachi Uchiha. Apparently he was a genius as well and joined Akatsuki and was a prominent member in the organization. But why would Dad join Akatsuki and why would Akatsuki let him join? Too many questions. Maybe this is why I don't get along with my dad. There are just to many things about him. He has such a shady past. I hear people talking about my dad on the streets from time to time. It might explain why I distant myself from him.

But really thinking about it, my biggest question is why did my mom marry Dad? They are two completely different people. For me, I am sure that is going to be my biggest mystery.

"Sayuri." Auntie Hinata brought me back to the present. "I agree with Naruto. Why don't you and Kenji go on a long A-ranked mission until this blows over. I don't think it is safe sending both of you on a difficult S-ranked mission."

I was about to argue, but I decided against it.

-The Middle of the Night-

"Kenji! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Get up dobe! And stay quiet. I stole the mission scroll from your dad's desk, and left a note for Arata in the hospital as well as Uncle Naruto. We need to leave tonight."

"Huh?"

"Hurry up, I packed stuff for the both of us and supplies to last us two weeks just in case."

"Sayuri, Dad's probably right. And besides I don't like snakes. We can do this another time."

"I'll pay for your ramen for two months."

"Six."

"Four, no more."

"Hn."

Kenji and Uncle Naruto would do anything for ramen. They are so gullible that way. With that, we snuck out of the village and trekked toward Sound.

-Uchiha Household After Sayuri Left-

Sakura made some Sasuke coffee. Their children were in the living room, in their own small groups. Sasuke told Arashi to watch over them and make sure none of them goes upstairs toward to Sayuri. Sakura noticed her husband coming into the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?"

"Hn."

"I know you are angry at her, but let me talk to her."

Sasuke looked at his wife and replied, "Sakura, I never saw this in any of my children. I don't know what has gotten into her, but she is going to be grounded for at least a month. No missions, no friends. Arashi will train her. I think the problem is that she needs some attention. Sayuri is considerably weaker than her siblings. Some training will solve that attitude of hers. Also, make sure her younger siblings do no follow her. I don't need Satoshi and Hitoshi to become weak too. In my opinion Satoshi follows her around too much."

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think the problem is that she is weak. On the contrary, I think she is pretty strong in her own right. I think she is hiding something from us. Compared to the rest of them, Sayuri was always independent from the start. I can tell you so many things about all of our children except Sayuri. To me, Sayuri seems so distant. It is just mother's intuition. We'll talk to her together in a little bit. Give her some time."

Sasuke was taken aback. A secret? What could she be hiding? Nevertheless, Sasuke and Sakura made their way up the stairs an hour later. By this time, the Uchiha kids have made their way up to their rooms.

"Ni-chan! Ni-chan! Open the door. I know your sad, but open the door!" Satoshi was banging the door. (A/N Sayuri has already left and Satoshi is carrying out her plan, which is basically just making Sasuke and Sakura believe Sayuri is in her room.)

"Mom! Dad! Sayuri ni-chan isn't opening her door. I think she is sleeping. I heard some sobbing two minutes ago."

"What are you doing here Satoshi? I thought I said no one can talk to her."

"Sorry, I'll go."

"Satoshi, stop hanging around Sayuri. Spend some more time with your other siblings. I am sure you will learn a lot more from Arashi."

Satoshi didn't say anything, but slowly made way to his room.

"Sayuri, are you all right? Your father and I need to talk to you."

"No noise, Sasuke-kun. I think she is sleeping. We'll talk to her in the morning."

Sasuke was tempted to break open the door, but he decided against it. Sayuri couldn't evade this forever. He soon went to sleep, but his dreams were troubled by Sayuri's words.

-Next Morning at Uchiha Household-

It was Friday, and the younger kids were at the Academy and the older kids on missions. Sasuke made sure to leave only after speaking with his daughter. He finished breakfast and Sayuri still did not come downstairs.

"Sakura, I am going to Sayuri's room. She had enough time."

"All right, but I am coming with you."

They made their way toward her room. After banging the door several times, Sasuke pushed the door ajar and was in for a shock. The room was clean with the bed made. Her closet was half empty and the window was slightly open. It was very obvious that Sayuri ran away. For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"She couldn't have ran away. What is she thinking? Sasuke-kun we need to find her. I bet she is at Naruto's or Neji's."

"Sakura, she will be back home by the end of the day, and she will be in a huge amount of trouble, I assure you. When she comes back, make sure she does not leave the house. I am leaving for work."

Naruto was sitting in his chair and looked through the windows. He read the note Sayuri left him, and wasn't really surprised by what she did. He was angry with himself that he didn't see this coming. He pulled out her profile and started reading it. For a fifteen-year old, it was quite impressive. He set it down and stared out the windows one more time. Sayuri didn't realize it, but she was very similar to her father. They both had similar features and Naruto often thought of her as the girl version of Sasuke. Their fighting techniques were also very similar; how she relied on speed and brainpower. Naruto was quite shocked when Sayuri showed him her sword. It was originally Sasuke's, but he lost it at one point. Coincidence how his daughter found it years later.

There was a knock on the door. An ANBU captain came in, with a scroll clutched in his hand. "Hokage-sama, we have the results of the ANBU captain testing. We decided to promote only two out of twenty-seven hopefuls."

He handed over the scroll and vanished. Naruto glanced at it and noticed Sayuri passed with flying colors and smiled. He looked down and saw the results of the oldest Uchiha, Arashi. He failed. Naruto chuckled and thought _Sasuke-teme is not going to be happy. _

"Dobe, I need to talk to you."

He turned around and saw Sasuke. That was another similar thing between Sasuke and Sayuri. Sasuke called him a dobe while Sayuri called Kenji a dobe.

"Hey Teme. What do you need?" Over the years, he made sure he never slipped about Sayuri.

"I-"

"Hokage-sama, we need to urgently talk to you for a minute." The elders were waiting outside the room.

"Hold on teme, give me a sec."

Naruto walked out of the room, leaving the ANBU captain test results on top of Sayuri's profile. Sasuke casually looked at Naruto's desk and picked up the scroll, hoping that Arashi passed. He found his son's name at the bottom. He failed horribly. Sasuke decided to bribe Naruto with some Ramen to make sure Naruto promotes his son. No Uchiha fails especially his son. He glanced at the top, wondering who passed. And then he saw his daughter's name. _Is this some kind of typo? Why is Sayuri's name listed as those who passed? She is a chunin._

Sasuke than saw Sayuri's profile. He picked it up and started reading.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about Teme?" Naruto came back into the room.

Sasuke lifted up Sayuri's profile. "Dobe, explain."

**Well that is it. I guess it is a sort of a cliff-hanger. Next Chapter will probably focus more on Sasuke with respective conversations with Naruto and Sakura. And of course we will see how Kenji and Sayuri are doing on their way to Sound with a few surprises in this mission. Next update - ASAP**


	4. The Enemy Appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I am sure I would completely change Sakura's character. Also, I would hurry up the speed of the manga currently xP**

**P.S Someone asked me if Sasuke's and Sakura's marriage is a happy one. It is but Sasuke doesn't show it often. **

Chapter 4: The Enemy Appears

-Sasuke's POV-

I was just randomly looking around Naruto's desk and I just happened to pick the results of the ANBU captain testing. And it just happens the daughter who I thought was super weak happens to be near the top of the list, passing with flying colors. Of course, I thought that was some type of mistake. But it happens that Sayuri's profile is right underneath. So being the curious person I am, I just happened to pick it up.

And I just was hit with the biggest surprise ever since I learned the truth about Itachi and when Sakura first told me she was pregnant. I mean after all these years am I really supposed to believe this from her profile:

-Name: Sayuri Uchiha

-DOB: June 12 (Age 15)

-Parents: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha

-Rank: ANBU (has not done any missions under ANBU), Jounin

-Team: Konohamaru Sarutobi (Jounin), Kenji Uzumaki (Chunin), Arata Hygua (Chunin)

-Missions completed: 29 D-rank, 24 C-rank, 42 B-rank, 19 A-rank, 2 S-rank

-Nature Elements: Fire, Lightning, Water (Secondary)

-Other Notes: Proficient in using Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan; Can use medical ninjutsu; High intelligence; Prefers ninjutsu but skilled in genjutsu and taijutsu and weapons

I quickly glanced at the various missions and notes Naruto made. The more I read, the angrier and more confused I got. This all did not make any sense. Finally, Naruto came inside and I held up these papers and said two words in a very stern voice, "Dobe, explain."

Naruto's face was in obvious shock. Even a five year old know what he is going to say next is a lie. And sure enough, "I don't know what you are talking about Teme. Probably some joke. Wanna go get some ramen?"

"Uzumaki."

"Sorry Teme but,"

"I'll take to Ichiraku's. Let's go. My treat." One thing you should know with Naruto – always bribe him with ramen. You get exactly what you want after his third bowl.

I waited until Naruto was on his fourth bowl of Ramen. I asked him one more time, "Dobe, explain."

He slurped some more and replied, "Well not much to explain is there Teme? I mean it is as you see it. Sayuri is a very gifted child. She just chose not to share it with you."

I was silent for a little bit. There was no reason why she wouldn't tell she about this. _That would explain yesterday's behavior somewhat. _But that doesn't explain why she never said she was strong or why she pretended she didn't have the Sharingan. I flipped some more pages and found what I was looking for.

"Dobe, does she really have the Mangkeyou Sharingan?"

"Yup!" Naruto was now on his fifth bowl now. "I was shocked at first. I think she was ten, eleven. Kakashi-sensei taught her how to control and use it. Last time I checked she can use Amaterasu pretty well, and her Susanoo is just a little weaker when I fought you."

I stared at Naruto and looked back at her profile. "Why Naruto? Why did she never tell Sakura or I? You and Kakashi know…."

"Ask Sayuri. I never wanted to be the person telling you all of this. I always wanted to see the day when Sayuri tells you. You should ask her when she gets back from Sound."

"What? YOU SENT MY DAUGHTER TO SOUND! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS FOR HER? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Sorry, but she bribed me with Ramen. Hey….just like you. Did I ever tell you how similar the both of you are?"

That got me completely off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Sayuri. I always told Sayuri that she was a female version of yourself."

I didn't say anything.

"Well I am not going to tell anything more. For two reasons. One, Sayuri would hate me forever and two I have a meeting with the elders."

Naruto finished and left me with the bill. I payed and headed back home. Naruto is completely unreliable. How did the fool even become hokage? But the fact that Sayuri was in Sound right now bothered me. I had half a mind to chase her and bring her back home. She doesn't know how dangerous it is for her.

-Uchiha Household-

"Sasuke-kun, are you home?" Sakura was in the kitchen.

"Hn."

"Did you find Sayuri?"

Instead of answering I gave Sakura Sayuri's profile. While Sakura was reading through it, I saw tears start to swell in her eyes. Ten minutes later, she placed the papers on the countertop.

"I can't believe this. I mean to hide all of this. What was she thinking?"

"Hn. I thought you would know."

"This explains so much though. Just yesterday she had this horrible wound on her arm. It looked poisoned and Sayuri said someone took it out and healed it. I guess she healed it herself. And there have been so many times when Sayuri got these cuts and bruises with strange explanations. Do you know where she is?"

I looked at her, met her eyes and replied, "Sound with the mini dobe."

Sakura stared at me and repeated, "Sound? Why Sound? She doesn't know anything. She is in grave danger. Sasuke-kun, we need to go and stop her."

"It's too late Sakura. I will send some people to bring her back."

"We should go. Take Arashi and go. She might be strong but with only Kenji do you think she will be okay."

"If I go after her, it will only increase the chance of her being caught. I will send a the ANBU."

"Who knows about all of this Sasuke-kun? "

"Kakashi, Naruto and his family, Sayuri's team."

"I think Satoshi knows too.

"What?"

"Satoshi is the closest to Sayuri. He knows something. It would explain why he was so agitated this morning and his behavior last night."

I knew Sakura was right. But for now, I just needed to think.

I headed back to our bedroom and tried to do some work. I got nothing done. Yet I couldn't think much of Sayuri. I sent a few instructions for the ANBU to tail her, but for some strange reason flashbacks of what happened in Sound kept coming back to me.

-Sayuri and Kenji (Sayuri's POV)-

It is about 1:00 in the afternoon. We have been travelling nonstop at top seed for a few hours now. We are currently about a third of the way to Sound. I would have liked to keep on going, but I have to admit that we are both pretty tired. I haven't been in the best shape for the past few weeks and Kenji gets tired faster than I do. I just have more stamina.

We stopped for a few hours to take a small nap and eat breakfast. That was a bad mistake. I sensed ANBU tracking us. Uncle Naruto must have sent them. There was no other explanation.

"Are they still tailing us?" Kenji was looked pretty tired.

"Yeah, I sense it and it is getting stronger. We can't stop. We have to throw them off. Do you have that old, bloody shirt from a few days ago. Let's rip and use shadow clones."

"We're gonna waste a lot of charka."

"It's our only chance."

"Yeah."

Thankfully, our plan worked. We travelled some more. We reached the borders of Sound around nightfall. We travelled much faster in the afternoon due to the sunlight and lack of trees and other obstacles.

We pitched our tents and started eating the food we brought. It was quite for a while.

"Sayuri, you are going back home aren't you?"

"…"

"You can't keep the truth from your parents forever."

"…"

"I don't even get why you don't tell them. What do you gain? It just makes the tension between you and your dad even worse."

"Just drop it."

"No."

"My dad and I do not get along. He is all full of pride and conceited. If I tell him all of this, all of his attention will divert to me. He is still going to neglect Satoshi and everyone else. I want my dad to learn he has nine children. Not one and eight others."

"You know your dad doesn't think like that."

"Well, that is how he shows it."

"I think you are jealous."

"What?"

"I think you really want your father's attention."

"If I wanted it then I would have told them already."

"It's because you have too much pride."

"…"

"Just like your dad."

"I am nothing like my dad."

"You are a female version of your dad."

"Your confused. You are a clone of your dad, Kenji."

"I guess, but-"

Kenji did not get to finish that. We sensed five unknown scents. We had our backs face each other and our kunai out. My sharingan was activatedOne ninja attacked me. I neglected and threw my kunai at him. Then two other started to attack Kenji. The fourth came at me from my back.

"An Uchiha. How exciting."

I didn't have an answer. Instead I took out my sword and tried to stab one of them. I glanced at Kenji. He was doing well. It was very obvious that these were amateur ninjas despite their age. I took another lunge at stabbed on in the knee. He retreated. I stared at the other ninja and cast a genjutsu. I released it and he ran away. Kenji wounded his two as well.

"Kenji, there is a fifth one. His chakra is so..intense."

"Yeah, I sense it too."

And then a man with white hair in a ponytail and glasses appeared. His skin seemed to be like a snake's skin. He stared at me.

"An Uchiha? You must be Sasuke-kun's daughter. How interesting…………."

**I remember in my last chapter I said my next update would be ASAP. I was really thinking I would update in about two weeks. I have been super busy. There were AP exams, studying for AP exams, speech and debate stuff, sports stuff, major projects, major tests, laziness, writer's block, school events, clubs. Now, my schedule has started to clear. **

**AP exams are over! So (hopefully) updates will be much more frequent. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters a week.**

**All right. I would really appreciate reviews. I wrote half of this chapter nearly a month ago. I hated it. I rewrote most of it, took out all the wordy stuff. All of this in exactly 43 minutes. So I don't think it is that great as the last chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Mission Complete

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would know how to draw things other than stick figures. **

Chapter 5: Mission Complete.

Recap: _And then a man with white hair in a ponytail and glasses appeared. His skin seemed to be like a snake's skin. He stared at me. "An Uchiha? You must be Sasuke-kun's daughter. How interesting…."_

-Sayuri's POV-

I raised my sword up and started right into this guy's black eyes, which were very different than mine. He looked old. Probably in his fifties or so. His body seemed weak as if it was damaged or previously strainted. A snake slithered from underneath his robe, which I thought was pretty gross. I asked, "Who the hell are you? And how do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"My my, you are very impatient. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. And I am quite acquainted with your father. I am sure he remembers me."

"What do you want?"

"That is a different story. I am very surprised Sasuke will send his child to Sound considering…."

That threw me off guard. "Considering what?"

"Well obviously you don't know."

Boy this was bothering me. I decided to let it go. "I have enough of this nonsense chit-chat. Either fight or leave. We have things to finish."

I reactivated my Sharingan and lunged forward. One of the snakes wrapped itself around my legs. I tripped and it tried to bite my arm. Quickly, I cut its head of. I started to do the hand signals for the Chidori. But he was gone. _Strange._

"Kenji, where did he go?"

"I have no idea. He just vanished?"

"Was it a transportation jutsu of any kind?"

"I don't know. He didn't use any hand signals or scrolls."

"Whatever, lets move on. We'll camp somewhere else."

"Do you know that man?"

"I heard of his name. You did too. He apparently was very close to Orochimaru. After his death, Kabuto did some medical experiments and injected Orochimaru's DNA which is why he is so snake-like I guess. But I thought died during the 4th Ninja World. You dad knew him as well, I think. He mentioned his name once when I asked a question about Orochimaru along time ago. And just before we left, Uncle Naruto mentioned his name. And Madara Uchiha's."

"Yeah I remember," Kenji said. "Those two were the main enemies in that war our parents fought. Madara Uchiha - he wipe your entire clan, right?"

I stayed silent. After the 4th Ninja War, the lie was out out that Madara Uchiha annihilated the entire Uchiha clan. Even those who initially thought that Itachi Uchiha was the murderer were brainwashed into believing Madara Uchiha was the one solely behind it. That is what I thought for a long time. That is what all my siblings think. This is what everyone thinks. Only very few people know the truth, such as the elders, members of Konoha 13 and their senseis and present Kages. The newest member to the list is me, but no one knows.

"Yeah," I lied, "he was the one who murdered the clan."

"Do you think he is alive?"

"I don't know."

"I think we should go back."

"No, we are going to finish this mission."

Everything went a little smoother after that. We reached the hideouts. Most of them looked liked they haven't been used in ages. But we found one that seems to be in use. I think this is where Kabuto is hiding.

"Kenji, why don't we capture this Kabuto. Imagine what Uncle Naruto will think. He would be so impressed."

"Are you sure? He is an S-classed missing-nin. Our own parents had trouble against him."

"Hey, we are stronger. And there are two of us. Besides, this guy is old and he probably not as strong as his former-self. Besides, we'll just use one of the sleeping bombs I stole from my mom. If we leave in an hour, we could reach Konoha in two days."

We tried looking for Kabuto. No luck. We decided to head back to Konoha after a day of searching. I found tons of scrolls and journals, which were written by Orochimaru himself. I can't wait to read them. I scanned them. My father's name was written a lot. Along with various members of Akatsuki and the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

It was raining by the time we reached the borders, and a mysterious masked man with one eye hole suddenly appeared in front of us. I took out my sword while Kenji had two kunai in his arm.

"So you are the two intruders Kabuto warned me about. I must say you are extremely lucky. If you were not Sasuke's daughter, you would have been dead the minute you walked in."

"Who are you?" I asked. For some reason, his chakra seemed so familiar.

"Madara Uchiha."

"You are not dead?"

"Of course not."

"Let us leave."

"I can't do that. You know too much. And I would like all those scrolls back. But if you consider my proposition -"

I cut him off, "Too bad."

With that I tried to attack him with a Chidori. It just went through him. Like nothing happened. _What the hell happened?_

"Your father did the same thing when he first met me. You are just like him. Kabuto you can come out. I'll let you kill the Uzumaki boy."

Kenji looked scared. I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan and used the Susanoo. Hopefully, they will not be able to touch us for now.

"Very nice, Sayuri Uchiha."

"How do you know my name?"

I activated the Amateresu, trying to burn him. But he dodged with ease and replied, "I know a lot of things and one is that if you don't do listen to what I have to say your friend will surely die."

All my attention was making my sure my dojutsus are at bay. Kenji was right next to me. He couldn't do anything to help me at this stage. He groaned, "Sayuri, Kabuto."

Kabuto was behind me. He somehow managed to weaken the Susanoo's defense. Ninjas started to appear. They ranged from genin to jounin. Kenji started to attack them. Madara was ordering them. I released the Susanoo and went for Kabuto. It was hard to find him in the midst of random ninjas appeared. I still used my Amateresu and using my sword against any of the ninjas. My chakra was depleting and I didn't want to waste it. The lightning started crackling in the sky. I found Kenji. He seemed critically injured. I started to panic inside. If anything happened, it was my entire fault. Kabuto found me and started to attack. He wounded me, but fortunately I escaped, dragging Kenji with me. I stopped the Amateresu and used shadow clones. Hopefully my plan was worth it.

I did the same attack I showed Kenji and my younger brother Satoshi, a few days ago. I gathered the lightning from the sky. All the ninjas looked down at me. I stared at them, and screamed, "DIE!"

I aimed at the center of the crowd. I didn't see how many people were injured or killed. I just dragged Kenji and my bag out of there. I ran with Kenji on my back for as fast as can. After a few hours, I just stopped. I couldn't go any farther. I tried to heal Kenji. He was alive but in a horrible condition. I just didn't have any chakra left in me. I drank some water. Then, I just passed out.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Huh?" I woke up. Someone splashed water on my face.

"Well, someone caused a lot of trouble. We had orders to bring you back home before reaching Sound. But I take it you already went. Come on, we have to go back to Konoha. Your father is waiting," the ANBU said.

Well, I guess the ANBU found me. I really didn't realize what they were saying. I was just glad they were there. They gave me some food and I healed Kenji after I felt better. He was regained consciousness but couldn't walk well.

"You guys are in horrible shape. We have to take you to the hospital ASAP."

The journey home was much faster with the ANBU helping us. But in the middle, I remembered and asked the ANBU, "Wait a minute. Did you say my father sent you guys?"

"Yes Sayuri-san. Is there a problem?"

"N-no."

I looked at Kenji. He was very confused. I was definitely not looking forward to going home.

But there was another thing nagging me. _What did Madara Uchiha wanted to say? Should have I listened. _I made up my mind. As soon as I get better and read all my new discoveries, I am going back to Sound. All I have to do is avoid my family for the next week.

**From writing this story there is one thing I learned. I am really bad with self-deadlines. So I apologize for being past my deadline. But school ends next week so I should have more time between SAT classes and my job. :D**

**Again, thank you for everyone who reviewed and I always appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. This chapter was like a filler in my opinion. There will be a Sayuri/Sasuke/Sakura interaction in the next few chapters in case anyone is wondering.**

**I would like to specially thank AlexisCullen13 for reminding me I had this story to write.**


	6. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (again)**

Chapter 6: Confrontation

-Sayuri's POV-

We finally reached the front gates around mid-morning. Some other ANBU appeared and whispered to one of the ANBU with me. He nodded and told us, "Something has come up. Be sure to first go to the hospital and visit your mother. Sayuri-san your injuries are not as bad as Kenji-san's. You just have a lot of bruises and scrapes with maybe a few ribs broken. Report to the Hokage-sama ASAP."

Kenji broke his leg and a whole lot of the other places. Slowly we made our way toward the hospital. Immediately Kenji was taken to the emergency room. The nurse said it would be at least couple of hours before he had any visitors. Before anyone could take me into a room, I asked the secretary, "Is Sakura Uchiha here?"

"Yes, would you like to see her?"

"No, thanks."

I started to leave. I did not want to face my mother and her horrible temper when sees me like this. I ignored the nurses' protests and walked to the Hokage's mansion. I had a bone to pick with him. The closer I got to Uncle Naruto's room the angrier I got.

"Uncle Naruto!" I screamed, walking into the room, "What were those-"

Just when I was going to start a full rant, a pair of dark obsidian eyes met mine. My father's. _Oh Shit. _

"Well, Sayuri…. I take it the mission is complete," said Uncle Naruto. Obviously he felt very awkward.

I didn't say anything. I was too busy staring at my father's cold eyes.

Uncle Naruto tried to break the silence, "So where is Kenji?"

I looked at him and answered, "In the hospital. He broke a few bones. The nurses are working on him right now. He should be fine."

"Ahh," Uncle Naruto looked a little concern, but he knew this was normal for a ninja. Still trying to get someone to talk, he asked me, "Why aren't you in the hospital?"

Without missing a beat I replied, "I feel fine."

That was a lie. Most of my body hurt.

I still kept staring in my father's obsidian eyes. I don't think anyone has kept eye contact with my father for longer than ten seconds. I have been doing it for two minutes. This is quite an accomplishment. I felt a bit proud.

Finally my father spoke, "Sayuri, we are leaving. Come."

He walked passed me and made his way to the door. I didn't move. He put his hand on the doorknob and repeated, "Let's go Sayuri."

I stood on my spot and firmly stated, "Tell me about Madara Uchiha."

Instantly I felt the atmosphere in the room change. Uncle Naruto and my father didn't answer. I asked again.

My father stiffly replied, "You know who he is. He murdered the entire Uchiha clan. Does it matter? He died long time ago."

Their expressions told me everything I needed to know. Softly I spoke, "Lies. All lies. Why should I tell you anything when all you give me are lies?"

I walked past my father, ignoring his shocked face.

I didn't know where to go. It was morning so my younger siblings would be at school and all my friends are either at the hospital or on missions. I decided to go home and shut myself in my room.

Unfortunately, I realized that I was not in perfect shape and I had to walk myself home. A normal seven minute walk took me about twenty-two minutes, giving my father plenty of time to catch up.

We reached the house at the same time. I knew there was no point of leaving. I had to face him eventually. I just really wished Mom were here. She would calm the tension. I walked inside. Hopefully, my father wouldn't be in the mood talking to me.

I had no luck. Once I tried walking up the stairs my father stopped me. "Sayuri, we need to talk."

I listened. He motioned for me to sit on the couch. I wasn't saying anything so my father decided to start. "Sayuri Uchiha, you know the question. Why didn't you ever tell anything to your mother or I? And what lie are you talking about?"

Ignoring the last part of his question, I looked him straight in the eye and replied, "I didn't want to do."

With an annoyed look he asked again, "Why?"

"Everything was so simple when you didn't know anything. You never cared what I did and I was able to do whatever I wanted. I wasn't your pet like Arashi."

"Treat your brother with respect." He was referring to my lack of 'ni-san.'

"I will give him respect when he deserves it."

My father looked really close to exploding now. But something caught his eye. In a very shocked voice he asked, "Sayuri…where did you get that… sword?"

I unsheathed it and carefully replied, "I found it. Why? Is there something special about this sword? Uncle Naruto had a very similar face."

My father didn't answer. He just took the sword from my hand and examined it. He whispered so softly that I barely heard what he said, "I thought I lost it. And you of all to find the sword."

He didn't say anything else, but just handed the sword back to me.

I was about to ask what was so special about this sword, but Mom came home. For a moment I was glad, but she pushed my father aside and injected something in my arm before I could do anything. Before I could complain, she just started taking out bandages and ointments and started using her chakra to heal my body.

"I don't know what you were thinking Sayuri," my mom said, "but Sound is a very dangerous place. I don't want you going anywhere for the next two weeks. No buts. Besides, I am sure the three of us will have a lot to talk about it."

My father started again, "You were saying?"

I decided to come out with the whole truth. I was sick of hiding it. "That your son is the biggest idiot I ever met and that he should still be a chunin if not even a genin."

"Nonsense-"

I cut him of. "You only think he is smart, strong, and talented. You scare of all the examiners to make sure he passes or trick Uncle Naruto somehow. Arashi takes this to his advantage making him so haughty. He only brags about himself. He knows nothing what he talks about. Do you want proof? Send him on a solo mission. Watch him make stupid excuses. He always pretends to fight. I have seen him on missions before. He is a joke. He just suckers up to you."

"Sayuri, do not talk about your brother like that. We are talking about you."

I lost it, "TALKING ABOUT ME? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME? SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU SHOWED AFFECTION TO ANYONE OTHER THAN ARASHI? SINCE WHEN DID YOU START CARING? JUST BECAUSE YOU LEARN I AM NOT WEAK, YOU HAVE THIS BRAND NEW INTEREST. IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS AND I CAME BACK ALL SCRATCHED UP, WHAT WOULD YOU SAY? Nothing. You wouldn't care. Not even one bit."

Mom started to get tears in her eyes. She could get so emotional at times. My father started fuming.

"Sayuri-"

"Don't believe me? When Arashi broke his leg, you spent the night at the hospital with him. When Kimiko broke her arm, all you did when she came home was ask if she could still train. You watched every exam Arashi took part it from chunin to ANBU. You didn't even know when Yuriko-nichan or the twins, took the jounin and chunin exams. You only knew when Mom told you they passed. You buy Arashi anything he wants and take the whole family out to dinner after he is promoted, but you didn't even give a damn after the rest of us graduated. You celebrate Arashi's birthday every year by going out to that fancy dinner place but you never even wished the rest of us happy birthday. I have a question for you. Do you know my birthday? Do you know any of your own kids' birthdays minus Arashi? Do you know anything? Do you?"

For once in my life, I saw a shocked look etched on his face. No words came out. "I thought so. Now I ask you, why would I want to tell you anything. I'd be a fool to tell Mom. She tells you everything. In fact the only time you actually care about your eight children is when they do something inappropriate. Sometimes I think you don't even know our names."

Thinking I said more that enough, I took my bag and sword and headed to my room. I didn't look back, but I knew my mother was crying.

I stayed in my room for the rest of day. That injection my mom gave disabled me from using any chakra for a while. I didn't care. I locked my door and took out all the scrolls I found and organized them on my desk. Then I took all the scrolls and journals from underneath my bed. After spending five hours in there, I have a pretty clear idea what happened all these years ago. Now all to do is find Uchiha Madara again.

**Well, I suppose this chapter is a bit different than the rest. Well here is part of the confrontation that Sayuri had with Sasuke and Sakura. There will be more in future chapters. So what do you guys think of this chapter? I just wrote it in one go and submitting it. Hopefully you guys like it.**

**Also since it is summer I will really to try to update more constantly and have atleast one chapter out every two weeks. I have a lot of things to do this summer so I will still be pretty busy.**

**Thanks again for reading this story and reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**


	7. The Truth?

**Same old Disclaimer**

Chapter 7: The Truth?

It was night time. Late night. Everyone is supposed to be asleep. But I am an exception to so many rules. So naturally I was awake. I wanted to go to sleep but I couldn't. I climbed out of the window and softly landed in our backyard. I listened if anyone woke up. No one did. I carefully climbed over the wall and made my way to the Hokage mansion. The light was still on. Avoiding the ANBU guards, I climbed up through the back window.

"Hey Uncle Naruto."

Uncle Naruto jumped out of his chair. "SAYURI UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Shhh….the guards are gonna come if you yell. I have a few questions. Promise you will answer them fully."

Uncle Naruto stared at me long and hard. Finally he sighed and said, "All right. I think you figured out a lot of stuff anywhere. I went down to the basement today. A lot of files were missing. I am pretty sure you stole them."

For the first time in a while, I smiled.

"Fire away."

I decided to ask everything, including the stuff I guessed. "Who is Madara and Itachi Uchiha? And what did my father had to do with them? And if he was once a missing-nin, why did he come back without being ordered the death penalty?"

Uncle Naruto didn't look so surprised. He replied, "I was wondering when you were going to ask?"

It took Uncle Naruto about an hour to explain this story. So basically my Uncle Itachi was forced to kill his entire clan with the (secret) help of Uchiha Madara because Konoha forced him. But he loved my father more than the village so he spared him. My father left Konoha after a few years and trained under the snake dude – Orochimaru. My father killed him and then killed Itachi.

After this, my father learned the truth about the massacre (by Uchiha Madara) and wanted revenge on Konoha. So my father allied with Akatsuki and somewhere in the middle Kabuto joined too. Apparently, Kabuto absorbed Orochimaru. That would explain his weird snake stuff.

All of this I knew pretty accurately. Just missed a few details here and here. Everything after this really became hazy to me and I can only guess what happened.

My father obtained the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (I wonder how) and was a big pawn in this war. Then he 'killed' Madara and Kabuto. After a while he fought Uncle Naruto and lost. He was imprisoned for a few months before he was let out.

I stayed silent for a while. Then I asked Uncle Naruto, "My father killed so many people and almost tried to kill you and my mother multiple times. Why did you want him back? Why did Konoha and the rest of the world accept him."

"I think this question is actually meant for Sakura-chan. She is the best person to ask. Anything else?"

"No."

Actually that was lie, I really wanted to ask him about how my parents fell in love but I think that is a different story. Maybe when this whole thing blows over. The more I hear about my father, the more shocked I am to realize how someone falls in love with a sociopathic murderer.

"I have a question for you Sayuri. What exactly happened in your mission. I visited Kenji but he refused to tell me anything."

I really wanted to lie to him, but he just spent an hour telling me the truth. So I told him everything, including Madara and Kabuto.

"They're alive. I did not expect that. I can't believe it. Good thing the ANBU were there."

That reminded me of something. "Hey, why did you send the ANBU anyway? I thought you said you trusted us."

"I didn't send them. Your father did."

_Oh yeah. I forgot the ANBU mentioned that._

"Why?"

"You know Sayuri, your father does care about all of you. He just has a hard time showing it. Now that I told you everything, what do you think of your father now?"

"I don't know. I mean he was a S-ranked missing-nin. He tried to kill my mom. He seemed like a psychopath the way you described him. And if you look at him now…I don't know what to think."

"I think you and your father need to start all over again."

I didn't say anything but started to walk out. The sun was rising. My parents would be awake now. "Thanks Uncle Naruto."

By the time I reached home, I realized something. Uncle Naruto had too many gaps in his story. _There is more to this_. I knew only two people can tell me what happened. Uchiha Madara and my father. I knew who I was going to ask.

**I know this is a really short chapter. I just need something in the middle. The next chapter is going to be longer. I already wrote a good chunk of it. Also thank you so much for the reviews, they really motivate me to continue. And I know I haven't been updating that often but I did experience writer's block for a while. I must have wrote this chapter 6 times 6 different ways. **

**As always, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!**


	8. Emotions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be drawing not writing. **

Chapter 8: Emotions

The sun was rising by the time I arrived home. I snuck in through the window in my room. I really didn't know what to do know. I could stay home and try to work things out here. Or I can go back into Sound. But if I wanted to go back to Sound, I have to train much more to have a fighting chance against Madara and Kabuto.

I wondered why I wanted to go to Sound. I wanted to know both sides of the story, but I think I have another reason why I really wanted to go. I am just not sure yet. But I know if I really want to go to Sound I need to train with my father. Even though he and I are not on friendly terms, I am not going to deny the fact my father is strong.

Kakashi sensei already helped me as much as he can with developing my Manegkyou Sharingan. But he doesn't have the true one. Also, I noticed that my father's Manegkyou Sharingan is a bit different than mine. It is as if two different sharingans are combined into one. I wonder if that is the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. I only read about it, but it seems really likely.

I wonder how I could obtain it. No matter how I think about it, learning from my father is the only way to get better. With these thoughts, I made my way downstairs. I was slowly eating my breakfast while the rest of the family came down. Since it was Saturday, most of the family was quite chattery and taking their time because they did not have any missions nor was school in session. Finally, my parents came down and my father made a very strange announcement, "In one hour, meet outside in the backyard. We are going to experiment something new."

He didn't say anymore, but almost all my siblings started speaking at once. My three sisters started wondering if our father bought an exciting gift. My oldest brother, Arashi, started trying to weasel out information from my mother. However she was to busy making my younger brothers eat their fruit. She had a worried expression on her face and was muttering something to herself.

An hour later all of us went outside. My father was already waiting for us, wearing training clothes. Most of my siblings groaned. I guess they did not want to train in front of everyone else. My father raised his hand, signaling us to stop complaining.

"There will be only one battle today," my father said, "Me against Sayuri."

I stared at him. _What is this new twist? _I stood where I was. I really did not want to battle him. My siblings started muttering. It was only then when I wondered how much about me they knew. When I confronted my parents, none of them were in the house. They knew something nasty was going on, but not what.

"Sayuri, attack me with all your power. I am not going to go easy on you."

Right then emotions that I kept locked up spread all over my body. I had the strong urge to pummel him right there. I activated my sharingan, took out my kunai, and lunged toward my father. Most of my siblings gasped, they never knew I had the sharingan.

My father barely dodged my kunai. I wished I had my sword with me. It would have been much easier to attack him. He took out his own kunai and threw them at me. I easily dodged and started preparing hand signals for a fire jutsu and started to blow it at him. My father countered with his own fire jutsu. Both fires were enormous and very hot, nearing the temperature of the Amaterasu. The fire died down, leaving quite a bit of smoke behind. Since the Sharingan can recognize chakra, I had no problem finding him. I quietly prepared the hand signals for a Chidori. Quitely, I snuck up behind my father and attacked with my lightning jutsu. Unfortunately, he has the sharingan too. He blocked my attack with his kunai and smirked. More anger rushed through out my body. I wanted to pummel him right now with all my strength.

It was drizzling. I loved it how it always rained when I needed it too. I launched more fire jutsus. My father countered them with his own. The rain intensified. My siblings and mother were amazed. Our speed was substantial and how we kept firing different jutsus at each other. We were at the same level. But we both knew that both of us could go a step forward.

Finally the rain reached the level of a maelstrom. Lightning crackled above us. I wondered what our neighbors were thinking at his point. I mean we do live in the rich part of town and we have a huge field but I am pretty sure the whole of Konoha could see that something strange was going on in the Uchiha complex.

I dodged my father's attack and jumped on the roof. He paused and looked at me. I then said, "I won now. You lost. If I unleashed my jutsu now, you would be dead in an instant."

His eyebrows slightly raised, he asked, "What jutsu?"

I wondered if I should show him. I gathered a small amount of the lightning and changed it course to strike the dirt ground right in front of him. The lightning started ebbing away, and the sun started to reappear. I jumped down from the roof and just said two words. "I won."

I walked out of the backyard, out of the house, and headed toward the hospital before anyone could stop me. My mind was clouded with shock. I couldn't believe I just did that. After so many years of hiding my true potential, I just gave it away in one go. I wondered what my father thought of the jutsu. He had look of pure shock just before I left. I figured he would be mad.

I finally reached the hospital and made way to my teammate's room. Sure enough Arata Hyuga and Kenji Uzumaki were fighting about something stupid when I entered the room. They stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" I asked. I felt a little guilty of not visiting them earlier. I haven't seen Arata in more than a week. (A/N he was injured before the start of the story)

"Fine," Arata replied, "We both get out tomorrow. Where have you been? You haven't seen me in ages. I was wondering if you forgot about me."

"Haha," I mustered, "We'll a lot happened. I am sure Kenji told you."

"Oh yeah. I'm glad. Finally all this secrecy is over. We can finally go on S-rank missions without anymore cover-ups."

"How is your dad taking this all?" asked Kenji. He was propped up on his bad. He looked much better than a few days ago.

With a heavy heart, I told them everything that happened today. I left out my conversation with Uncle Naruto and my plans of going back to Sound. I thought they would be shocked, but they said this was bound to happen sooner or later. We soon changed the topic into more random stuff. Kenji was randomly talking about how he is going to challenge Rock Lee jr. to a taijutsu match as soon as he got out of the hospital. Arata and I figured that he could go get himself beaten up again while we go watch the final movie of the Ninjas of the Carribean. It just came out yesterday and I have to admit I always had a sort of soft spot for the main lead. Arata snickered when I mentioned he would be in there again and Kenji just had a strange look on his face. I wonder what was up with him.

But the only real thing decided that day was we would all go to Sunagakure in a few days. It has been ages since we saw Uncle Gaara, Uncle Kankuro, and Aunt Temari. Besides I wanted to stay away from my family for a few days for everything to settle in.

-Uchiha Household (Sasuke's Pov)-

As soon as Sayuri left, I told all the kids to go back in the house. All of them except Satoshi were in shock. Arashi looked liked he want to kill someone. Sakura slowly approached me.

"Sasuke-kun, what is it?"

"That jutsu, kirin."

"Kirin?"

"It was a jutsu I invented when I was training to defeat Itachi."

"You used that against him?"

"Yes, but he survived since he used Susanoo. Or else he would have died instantly."

"How did she know about that technique? Even I never saw such a thing?

"I have no idea."

"She must have gotten it from you."

"I have to train her very carefully, Sakura."

"I don't really think she wants to dot that Sasuke-kun."

"I have too. Her power is so great. She needs to learn how to control it."

"You are afraid of her."

"Sakura, she went to Sound. I am sure she met Madara."

"So you still think he is alive."

"Yes."

"But how could have survived that justu Sasuke! You were the one who finished him. Even Naruto said he was dead."

"He survived Sakura. I don't know how but he did."

"And you think he talked to Sayuri."

"He must of. During this whole fight, Sayuri had this sort of sense of determination and loathing. Something must have triggered it."

"What do you think she is going to do Sasuke-kun?"

"I think she wants to go back to Sound."

"What! Why?"

"That I am not quite sure of."

"Make sure she doesn't leave Konoha Sakura. She is hiding something even greater from us. And I need to know what. Also if she met Madara, he would be very interested in her strength. He can easily manipulate her as he did me."

"What are you going to do now?"

I paused for a moment, "I think I am going to train Satoshi and Hitoshi."

I walked back into the house, ignoring Sakura's surprised face.

**Hm...I can't say I am impressed by this chapter. I thought I would write an amazing chapter since I was on hiatus for nearly 2 months. Well I am really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been meaning too but school started and junior year has a huge workload plus studying for the annoying SAT is a big pain. But I updated so I am pretty happy about that.**

**Reviews and criticism are always welcome. If you guys have any ideas I might consider weaving them into the plotline. When is the next update? I have no idea. I would say ASAP but your ASAP is most likely much different than mine. Hopefully I will have a chapter out by the end of this month and the latest would be Thanksgiving Break. **

**Also, I really have no idea how long this story is going to be but I do have the general idea of the end. It is just not fully formed yet. **

**Again, reviews and criticism are always welcome! **


	9. Mom

**W****ell since it has been like three months since I updated, I have given you guys a small summary. Of course, you can always reread the previous chapters, but that might take you a while.**

_Sayuri Uchiha is the genius middle daughter of the Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. After a chance meeting with Uchiha Madara and Kabuto at Sound, Sayuri returns confused. Meanwhile her parents find out that their daughter has hidden her true strength from them, and Sasuke doesn't know what to think. Sasuke recently battled against Sayuri, where she revealed her jutsu, Kirin, the same jutsu Sasuke invented to destroy Itach Uchiha. For those of you forgot Kenji Uzumaki and Arata Hyuga are her teammates and are currently in the hospital for their wounds. Satoshi Uchiha is Sayuri's favorite sibling. _

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Mom

Well I was kicked out of the hospital. The three of us were making so much noise it irritated half the nurses. Threatened with the prospect of staying one extra day in the hospital, Kenji Uzumaki and Arata Hyuga kicked me out pronto. With that, I was out on the streets of Konoha, aimlessly wandering around. I decided to go visit Natsuko. It has been a while since I have seen her, and if I avoided her for long I knew I would pay it for it later. Thus I ended up in the Nara household. Uncle Shikamaru was playing Shogi with Natsuko's younger brother and Auntie Ino was at the flower shop. Sure enough, Natsuko was in her room, reorganizing her closet. I rolled my eyes; she must change that thing every month. Glad to see me, she started ranting. But for once, Natsuko did not talk about my love life or every other ninja's. No, this time it was about her for a change. We (mostly her) talked about her new crush: Kenji Uzumaki, my best friend. I really can't remember my reaction when she told me, but I was totally caught off guard. I mean it was so random. But the thing that really threw me off was when Natsuko asked me permission to ask Kenji out. Why would she need my permission? While Natsuko continued to fawn over Kenji, I couldn't help but feel really sorry for her. I was pretty sure Kenji would reject her, but it wasn't in my heart to dampen her spirits. I left about two hours later, but I couldn't shake off that weird feeling. Hey, I wasn't jealous or anything, but it just didn't feel right. Not really wanting to go home, I hung out at the Hokage Mansion doing some odd jobs for Uncle Naruto and then headed toward home.

Most of my siblings were watching TV. They stared at me when I walked in except for Satoshi. He was the only one who didn't stare at me like I was an alien. However, the awkward silence didn't last long. She called us in for dinner and I sat at my normal spot at the end of the table with Satoshi. My father was at the front of the table, acting like the fight this morning never happened. He just calmly ate his food. I stared at him for a while, ignoring whatever Satoshi was telling me. I was trying to listen to my father's conversation with my brother but my sisters were talking too loudly, comparing their favorite movie actors. Suddenly, Satoshi stepped on my foot.

"Finally ni-chan! You aren't listening. I activated my Sharingan perfectly today while training with dad. He said I did a good job! Even Hitoshi too!" Satoshi said, proudly.

I stared at him and my youngest brother. _What did he just say? _Our dad? Praised someone? I stole another look at him. He was ignoring us and chiding my elder twin brothers for something stupid they did. _No way._

"Did you say you were training with dad?" I asked, stupidly.

"Yeah…are you deaf?"

"Dad? Our dad?"

"Yeah….after we left."

Well that was another odd thing of the day. First Natsuko and now this. What another day. I really need to get out of Konoha again. The trip to Sand sounds better and better.

-Middle of the Night-

I couldn't sleep. I just woke up from a strange nightmare. This strange snake was weaving in and out. A man with long black hair plagued my dreams. This woman with a very kind face seemed to watch me, but staying silent. It was a very strange dream. I got out of bed and walked downstairs for a glass of water. To my surprise, the kitchen light was still on. My mother was there, reading some scrolls. She looked up at me and beckoned me to sit next to her. Perplexed, I sat down. It only struck me then. When was the last time my mother and I were in the same room? Just the two of us. I don't even remember. My mother didn't initially say anything. She just stared at me for a while and suddenly said, "Sayuri, we need to talk."

My black ebony eyes met her emerald green ones. I felt the ping of jealousy I often felt whenever I stared at her eyes.

"Do not judge your father harshly Sayuri."

Anger rippled throughout my body again.

"Your father had a very complicated past. You may know much but there are things you will never understand."

I was silent for a while. And then I replied, "I do understand him. I understand him enough. After all, I am just like him according to you and Uncle Naruto. I can guess why he made those choices. Do I think he did the right thing? No. Do I agree with him? No. The only person in the world I can never understand is you."

I let those words sink it. My mother stared at me. She whispered, "What do you mean Sayuri?"

"How did you fall in love with a psychopathic, murderous traitor? He tried to kill you Mom. Not once, but twice! His kunai was at your throat twice and you still were in love with him. Anybody in her right mind would not even have an ounce of pity for him. That weird Karin lady has more sense than you. She gave up on Dad when he tried to kill her. But you still are in love with him because of a childhood crush!"

My mother had tears in her eyes. I really wished she wouldn't cry. You would think by the age of forty something, she would stop the crying. But I didn't stop.

"When he came back to Konoha, Dad's life was only spared since he killed Madara. Everybody else shunned him. Only you and Uncle Naruto would speak to him. Even Kakashi-san avoided him for sometime. All the girls in Konoha gave up on him. Why? Since he was a traitor and killed Konoha kunochi and ninjas. But you couldn't give up your love on him. . . I don't even know how it works. Sometimes I think Dad only married you since you were the only girl that would be within five feet of him. You guys have been married, for what, nearly twenty-three years, and I never ever saw Dad treat you close to the way Uncle Naruto treats Auntie Hinata. Face it mom, Dad only married you to revive the so-called precious Uchiha Clan."

I got up and headed straight toward the door, ignoring the tears cascading down her throat. But once I reached the door, I felt ashamed. But that didn't stop me. Quietly I said, "Don't try to interfere with me and Dad. Whatever differences we have, we can solve by ourselves. My goal is to be the best ninja I can be. And I don't need Dad to help me. I can do it all by myself. He can do whatever he likes. I really don't give a damn."

Without, I walked out the door in cold silent night, cursing myself.

-Sasuke's POV-

I walked toward Sakura. She was at the dining table, tears still rolling down her pale cheeks. I slowly wiped them away and held her close. Her head was on my shoulder, and I slowly stroked her pink hair, telling her I heard everything. I was on my way downstairs for a glass of water and heard Sayuri's speech. It struck me so hard. I didn't know whether to be angry or disappointed in her.

Slowly I said, "I am sorry Sakura. This is all my fault. Maybe if I did pay more attention to them, things wouldn't have turned out like this. I thought if I raised them like this, they would not feel the same way I did. I thought I could hide them from the truth. Spare them the same feelings I had. I am sorry Sakura."

She said nothing. "Sasuke, Sayuri is walking down the same path you did. You know she is. Stop her. If we don't do anything. She will…."

She let those words hang in silence. We both knew.

"She won't," I said. But Sakura knew I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince her.

-Sayuri's POV-

I reached the hospital and snuck in through the rooms. I slept in the couch till dawn and was woken up by Kenji. I told them everything, and for once in their lives they didn't chide me. We just walked to Kenji's home in silence. We decided to go to Sand immediately. I just needed to get out of Konoha. After saying good-bye to Uncle Naruto, Auntie Hinata, Uncle Neji, and Auntie Tenten, and Satoshi, we set out. Kenji and Arata were in a good mood by the end, but I was hiding something from them. Once our vacation was over, I am going to ditch them. I am going to Sound again. I needed to talk to Madara Uchiha.

**Well...that was a very long hiatus. I really thought I would have a chapter done by winter break. I am glad I got it out now. Or else the chapter would not have come out until like February. If you were wondering why this story hasn't been updated in a very long time, lets just say I was very lazy. Very very lazy. I am not sure when the next chapter will come out. But I can tell you it will come out by the end of this year. This way I won't feel bad when I update the next chapter. I am not exactly how many chapters are left but there are a good few. But it should be less than 25. I don't want to drag this thing out...**

**Anyway comments, criticism, reviews are always welcome. Also please tell me anything you would like to see in the story. Who knows, i might just incorporate it? After all, I just have a very loose idea on how it is going to the end. The middle is just how I feel like it.**

**~Well thanks for reading~**


	10. Sand

**A review since it has been like 3-4 months since I updated.**

_Sayuri Uchiha is the brilliant middle daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. After a meeting Madara Uchiha and Kabuto (who are still alive after the Ninja War) Sayuri returns to Konoha with her parents finding about her her skills and abilities. Sasuke is shocked at her true strength since her powers are easily at his levels if not better. Sayuri just left for Sand as a vacation with her teammates Arata Hyuga and Kenji Uzumaki_

Chapter 10: Sand

The journey to Sand only takes three days. But we took like a week to get there since Kenji, Arata, and I kept stopping in random towns visiting the fairs, watching movies, goofing off, me laughing at Kenji and Arata flirt with every other girl and get rejected, and me turning down some really strange guys while Arata and especially Kenji glared at them. For the first time in months, I was happy. No jubilant, blissful, ecstatic even! There aren't enough words to describe this feeling. But during the night, I can't say much. My dreams were really starting to get weird and a bit freaky. These faces kept popping out and accompanying them were snakes or these creepy eyes. I guess you can call them nightmares but I wasn't scared. Not one bit. However, I did feel uneasy. Those faces meant something. Especially the one of that beautiful woman. The more I see these dreams, I finally started remembering her face. She had long black hair and black eyes. I think she kind of looked like me. Maybe it was me in the future?

These thoughts were with me until we reached the Kazekage Mansion. Sure enough Uncle Gaara was sitting there doing his paperwork like always. He looked at us and gave a small smile. Uncle Gaara loved us kids and always spoiled us and his nieces and nephews. To bad he didn't have kids of his own; I think he would have been a great father. I asked him about this last time he came to Konoha and he replied that he was too busy to find a wife. One of my goals is to find a perfect woman for him. Just as about he was to greet us, a very special someone interrupted us.

"No way, its Sayuri!" I turned around and sure enough Taro was at the door. I grinned. I haven't seen him in over a year; the last time I saw him was at a party in Konoha that Uncle Naruto threw. And he changed a lot in one year. For the first part, he grew. A lot. Last time we were about the same height but now he was a good four five inches taller. Second he had a six-pack. But his brown unruly. And of course his brown eyes haven't changed either. If Natsuko Nara saw him right now, she would faint and tease me to death. But I never really had a crush on him. Seriously. I am an Uchiha in the end of day and Uchihas never have crushes that easily. But to be honest if you exclude my favorite actor in Ninjas of the Carribean, Taro would easily one of the hottest guys I ever seen in life. But I would never admit it, never.

"What are we? Invisible?" scowled Kenji. I glared at him. Taro and Kenji never got along, but over the past two years the pair of them really started getting on each other's nerves. I remember the last time Taro visited Konoha. They never stopped arguing and Arata was forced to punch them both. They both can be the reasons for the 5th Ninja World War at this point.

"You guys aren't going to start fighting already? They just got here Taro. You and Kenji need to like chill," said Tamako, Taro's twin sister. I smiled at her. We always got annoyed at Kenji and Taro.

Before the five of us could make a ruckus, Uncle Gaara kicked us out since some ninja from the Land of Stone arrived. So we headed to Auntie Temari's house. Taro and Tamako's mom was one of the nicest people in the world and I would rank her right around Auntie Hinata. Her food is just as amazing too. Why does everyone else have moms that can cook wonderfully. Even Auntie TenTen makes amazing rice bowls. My mother can make….uh….cereal. Okay her cooking is all right, but she spends way too much time at the hospital and taking care of us for her to perfect her cooking. I wonder whose fault this was. As my mind wandered around back home, I thought of Satoshi. My stomach gave a small pine. Satoshi would be missing me. But he has all of our other siblings. And I would be back eventually.

The next week went by so fast. The five of us had so much fun. There might be a lot of desert area, but Sand Village can be plenty of fun. First of all they have the best amusement parks where we sent Arata and Tomako on the tunnel of love. They might deny nothing happened, but Kenji and I have pictures. We bugged Uncle Gaara who took us out to dinner every other night and gave us money to spend at fairs and movie theaters. I watched Kenji and Taro have twenty-seven arguments and have five major fist fights that resulted in 3 broken bones and one nasty bruise. We went on a simple C ranked mission and captured a group of dim-witted thieves. We even went camping, but we all got sprayed by a skunk.

I was really glad I went to Sand. But there was one small thing that kept bugging me other than the dreams that just became stranger every night. It was my planned visit to meet Madara Uchiha again. Part of me wanted to forget about it. But I had to. He held the key to the past. I knew I couldn't trust him but I had really no option. These past week I tried to make sense of the relationship with my father. I hated him. Or at least I wanted too. Deep down I had somewhat of a pity for him, but it was not enough. But something about Madara Uchiha fascinated me. Like how he stayed alive all this time. In Konoha I read nearly every scroll, trying to find the secret behind his technique. I even spent half a day in the Sand's library attempting to find something. And he had the Rinnegan. I know he did, hidden behind his mask. One eye Eternal Sharingan, the other Rinnegan. That was pretty epic. And the Snake Guy, Kabuto interested me too. I wish I can build a time machine and travel back to the past and watch the entire Ninja War. How my father 'defeated' Madara Uchiha, his redemption and the epic battle between my father and Uncle Naruto. I made up my mind then and now. I was leaving that night. Once everyone goes to sleep.

"Hey Sayuri, are you all right? You look a little pale," Taro asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and gave a him a small smile.

"Yeah I am all right. A little tired."

"Well I hope you feel better. There is a party Uncle Gaara is throwing to celebrate the 150th anniversary of the founding of the original Sand Village tonight. So I was hoping you would come."

"Sure," I slowly said, "but I have nothing to wear."

"You can borrow something from Tamako. She has way to many kiminos."

And sure enough, Tamako did. I wore a navy blue one while she wore a nearly identitcal one in a dark green. I put my hair up in a simple, yet elegant bun. She wore her hair down and put a necklace around her neck. The same one Arata gave her last year. I smiled and asked, "Someone getting ready for a special someone?"

She blushed a deep red and retorted, "Hey, you are looking pretty hot too. Who are you trying to please, Kenji or Taro?"

My cheeks went slightly pink and muttered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't joke around. You know fully well Kenji and Taro like you. No wonder they argue so much. It must be over you."

I stared at her, "Kenji doesn't like me. And Taro, um, I am not sure."

"Positive, you have to blind if you don't realize they like you. Don't tell me you haven't at least noticed Kenji. He had a crush on you for minimum two years."

"Really?," I asked in shock, "I don't think so. People would have mentioned it by now don't you think."

"He is a good actor Sayuri. But I know he does like you. Watch him tonight. In fact watch Taro and Kenji tonight. They both will stare at you the whole night. This kimino was made for you. You look so beautiful."

I stared at myself in the mirror. I never cared about my appearance probably since I normally hated looking at myself. I always saw my black eyes and every time I saw them, I wished they were green. My face was similar to my father but my bangs outlined my face. The one good thing was I had a bit of my mother's skin tone so I wasn't as pale as a vampire. But I guess I wasn't bad looking. I mean a person who really spends time on her appearance is my older sister, Yuriko. She was the most beautiful person in the family and she knew it. After all, she looked more like our mother. The green eyes, circular face, and thick hair.

"Trust me Sayuri, you look beautiful."

I shrugged and walked out of the door to the party, hoping to avoid Kenji and Taro that night. Good thing there were a lot of people. Some old people actually recognized me. I was the Uchiha's child. Exactly what I wanted to be known as. I walked away from this old lady who was ranting about how my father murdered her two sons in the war. As my anger began to boil, Taro appeared right in front of me, and he looked amazing. His hair was combed and whatever Sand outfit he was wearing, he looked really good in it.

"So um Sayuri, would you like to dance?"

I stared at him for a few seconds and blurted awkwardly, "Yeah sure."

Good thing the music was upbeat and Arata and Tamako were next to us. But I could have sworn Kenji was staring at me. I really did not want to turn my head around because I knew he was behind me. But after thirty minutes, I really need to a drink of water. Plus I knew a slow song was going to come soon. As soon as I hit the refreshments, Kenji took my hand and dragged me outside.

"Kenij! What the hell are you doing?"

But he didn't answer till we reached an empty room. He shut the door and dragged me out to the balcony. He let go of my hand and stared at me with his blue eyes. For some reason, I started to feel really awkward.

"Why were you dancing with Taro?"

I stared at him and my anger was boiling again. "Who are you to tell me who I can dance with. You are not in charge of me!"

Kenji stared at me. "Okay sorry, but can you please not dance with him."

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because he likes you!"

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"What about if I like him?"

"You don't like him right?"

"Of course I do?"

"As a friend?"

"Of course as a friend! What else? What the hell is wrong with you Kenji?"

"Well he doesn't like you as a friend!"

"Then that's our problem. Not yours."

"Of course its my problem too."

"How so."

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

I stared at him some more. I didn't know what to say. Right on cue, Taro opens the door. I stared at both of them. I really did not want to involve myself in a love triangle. I had too much to think of other than my dating problems. I am only 15. Wait a minute, I turn 16 tomorrow. I didn't even realize that. Wow, I am almost 16. The clock struck midnight. It was my birthday. Amazing.

"Happy Birthday Sayuri," Kenji said, walking toward me. He handed me a small box wrapped in simple gold paper. "Open it."

I did. Inside the box was a the most beautiful necklace I ever saw. It was simple, gold but the penchant was amazing. It was a diamond shaped flower.

"It's a lily you know, named after you."

I stared at him and muttered a small thank you. I could sense Taro's anger boiling. "Come on," he muttered, "we should head on back."

"I am going back to Auntie Temari. I want to put this back. Too fragile to wear it now. Plus I want to call Satoshi. I know he wants to talk to me now since its my birthday Enjoy yourselves. Please don't follow me. I'll be fine. I just need time to myself."

However they both walked me back. No one talked. Once they saw me into the house, they left. As soon as I felt their chakras wane, I knew what I had to do. I changed out of the kimino into my ninja clothes. I quickly gathered my stuff and headed out of there. Good thing the security was low, with all the guards at the party. Sound wasn't far away. If I travelled fast, I will be there by morning. Plus, I had a lot of charka.

**-**Morning**-**

I reached the borders of Sound. But I didn't have to go far. As soon as I stepped inside, I felt two familiar charkas.

"Hello Madara. Kabuto"

"So you returned."

"I did. And there are some things I would like to know."

"I am sure you have plenty of questions my dear Sayuri."

"Don't think I have betrayed Konoha by coming here. I just need a favor. And I thought you would be willing. After all, we are one of the few Uchihas left."

Madara and Kabuto smirked. I walked behind them carefully, making sure I didn't loose my guard once.

-Uchiha Household (Sasuke's POV)-

"Sasuke-kun, wake up. We need to call Gaara or Temari. Today's is Sayuri's birthday. She is 16! Can you believe it!" Sakura squealed.

I slowly got out of bed. I forgot it was her birthday today. She was right when she said I didn't know her birthday. I felt ashamed. As soon as I reached the kitchen, I found Sakura frantically searching for the phone book and I saw Hitoshi and Satoshi coloring a huge paper on the dining table.

"Look Dad," Hitoshi said, grabbing my arm, "It's the card Satoshi ni-chan and I made for Sayuri ni-chan! It took us a week to make. And look we bought her a present!"

"Very nice Hitoshi. You too Satoshi."

He stared at me and nodded and went up to Sakura, asking for the phone.

"Hold on Satoshi, I will give you the phone as soon as I talk to her. Don't worry you will be the first person after me. Why is no one answering?"

"Oh finally Temari-san, I thought I called the wrong number. Is Sayuri there? What do you mean? What? When did this happen? What!"

Something was wrong. As Sakura put down the phone, tears started coming out of her eyes.

"Mommy! I want to talk to Sayuri ni-chan!"

She picked up Satoshi and looked at me. "Sayuri vanished. She disappeared last night during a party. And she left a note. It said, 'You know where I went. Don't come. I needed to go. I'll be back probably. Love, Sayuri.'"

No way. She went to Sound on purpose. I went upstairs and changed. I needed to find my daughter now.

**Okay shoot me. Its been ages. I know and I am sorry. And I understand I will have fewer reviewers since I am sure some people just dropped this story. **

**Like always, critique, comments, suggestions. I am really open.**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOME - they motivate me. A lot. You don't know how much.**

**Thank you for reading. Also there are plenty of typos. I just wrote this chapter in a go. Too lazy to correct.**


	11. Sound

**If you would like to have a quick summary on what has happened visit the last chapter and skim the top. Sayuri has just left Sand and reached Sound.**

Chapter 11: Sound Again

Madara Uchiha really bugged me. He refused to tell me anything. He wanted to 'test' me. The whole yesterday he made me do a bunch of weird things and tests. Kabuto had these weird half-human, half-mutant ninjas he wanted me to defeat. They weren't that good and I defeated them very easily, but purposely missed their vital spots. I know Madara noticed that I did it on purpose. I have no problems killing anyone but I am not a cold-blooded ninja like my father. After that Kabuto did some psychological tests and took a sample of my blood. I really don't know why I am agreed to do this but I did.

I didn't eat any of the food they gave me, who knows what types of drugs and junk they could spike the food with. Madara showed me bedroom and surprisingly I went to sleep very quickly. The day in general was quite bizarre. And again I dreamed of that beautiful, yet sad woman who somewhat resembled my father and me.

-Madara's POV-

"What do you think?" asked Kabuto.

"She is perfect," I replied.

"She is much stronger than Sasuke. More assertive. However, there is no darkness in her heart."

"But there is anger. Lot of anger. Anger that is directed toward Sasuke. Such a fitting death for him. To be murdered by his own daughter."

"Then what? She has no interest in power."

"We can work on that later. She will come around. Uchihas are easily swayed."

"She isn't a pure Uchiha, Madara."

I ignored Kabuto. Sayuri was perfect. She would be my weapon. She will destroy Konoha once and for all. Of course I need to find a way to murder that Uzumaki boy. I cannot allow emotions to get in the way again. But then I thought. Why not make the Uzumaki boy murder Sayuri's siblings. That would be a way to bring out her anger.

-The Next Day (Sayuri's POV)-

That's it. I was going to get some answers. I found Madara in his laboratory and destroyed whatever specimen was in his hand.

"Madara, I am not here as your prisoner. I came on my own fee will. And I demand some answers."

"I hope we haven't treated you like a prisoner. You are an Uchiha after all."

"Tell me about the war. Why did my father come back to Konoha? And how did you survive?"

"The war? Is that why you came here? Just to hear about a war that happened nearly 25 years ago. My, my such a small thing."

"Answer me."

"Your father had a change of heart. He met his dead brother, fought Naruto, and fell in love with you mother. He decided to kill me instead. But I am not an easy person to kill. And don't think I will share my secrets of my longevity with you Sayuri."

"I don't need to be immortal. However what do you want from me?"

"I think the question is to be reversed Sayuri. What do you want from me?"

I paused for a moment and slowly answered, "Train me."

-6 Months Later (Sayuri's POV)-

Madara kept his word. The more I trained the more he told. He revealed to me everything about the Uchiha past. From the beginning of Konoha until Naruto assumed his title to Hokage. His lessons were not just about Konoha itself. He talked about the other great nations like Uncle Gaara's past and the other Kages. He went into full explanation of the Bijus. Apparently the seven capture Bijus are secured in a safe location only known to present day kages. The Raikage's brother and Uncle Naruto are the only two jinchurikis to keep their tailed-beasts. I can understand why Madara chose this path of revenge. I knew he was being biased and probably exaggerated some parts in his favor but I can make my own decisions for myself. There was no need to exterminate the Uchiha Clan to keep peace. Danzo and those two old advisors are wrong. But I doubted the 3rd Hokage would have agreed to any of this. Uncle Naruto always said he was perverted old man but good at heart.

Madara went into a great deal about my father. He explained why he joined Akatsuki instead of heading back to the village. It was all for revenge. I wondered what I would have done if I was my father. I don't think I would have wanted to take revenge on the whole of Konoha. I would however want to murder Danzo and those two old folks. They were the ones who were wrong. But would I stay in Konoha? I doubt the village would even let me stay.

According to Madara Sasuke killed a great deal of people in the war. He didn't explain in great detail why he switched sides but said Sasuke had a weak heart and was easily swayed by emotions. When Uncle Naruto nearly killed him, my dad had some sort of awakening. He helped put a stop in Madara's Eye of the Moon plan. Madara knew he was defeated and faked his deaths along with Kabuto. The plant dude named Zetsu died. Sasuke was allowed back in the village, married my mother, kept secrets in order to preserve the Uchiha name. Uncle Itachi was known as a matter and the whole village believed Madara murdered the clan.

However my stay for six months wasn't just listening to the past. It was intense training. But my skills were being sharpened. From ninjutstu to speed to inner strength, everything was better. I knew I was much stronger than before. Probably as strong as Uncle Naruto. I got control of the Mangekyo Sharingan. I could use it much longer before my eyes started to fail.

Kabuto trained me a little in medical ninjutsu so I can heal myself in battle. His methods were remarkable, but I did not trust him at all. There was something fishy about him. I knew if he had the chance he would betray Madara or even kill him. Sometimes I wondered if I should just kill him. I don't understand why Madara kept him for so long. But I suppose he had his usefulness.

I don't know why I want to get stronger but I just did. Deep down, I knew it was to become so much more powerful than my father so he can see what a weakling he is and apologize for everything. But that idea seemed so distant. I wanted to be the most powerful ninja in the world. So the whole world can see the greatness of the Uchiha.

-Sasuke's POV-

It has been six months since Sayuri went missing. I am pretty sure she is in Sound but for some reason nobody could get find Sound. The whole place vanished. Madara must have put some powerful genjutsu over it. Sakura is hysterical. She doesn't even know if Sayuri is alive or not. I know she is. She is my daughter. There is no way she would walk into her death. But I am not exactly sure what she wants from Madara. Power? Answers?

I blame myself for her disappearance. Naruto and Sakura both advised me to tell the truth to my children. But I couldn't. I didn't want them to think the Uchiha name as scum. So I distanced myself. If I acted a strict parent, then they would know what prestigious clan they were born into. They would be proud of their heritage. The acting turned into reality. With each child, I became harsher and harsher so there would be no mistakes. But I made the biggest mistake of all, ignoring them.

-Sayuri's POV-

After another long tiring day, I went to sleep. But this time the woman wasn't just a shimmer. She came upto me and said, "Sayuri Mikoto Uchiha, what are you doing?"

I stared at her. How did she know my middle name. Not even Kenji knew I had a middle name. "Who are you?"

"Your grandmother."

**Well here is a long, somewhat not exciting chapter. It was just a filler. I am sure you guys expected so much more from a long hiatus. Depending on the reviews I get, the next chapter will arrive sometime in August but not sure when. I think this story has maximum 5 chapters so we are almost done.**

**On the other hand, I decided to experiment with a gender-bender story with Sakura and Sasuke. I only wrote one chapter and was hoping what you guys think about it. If i get a few more reviews, a new chapter will definitely be up in a few days max.**

**Well hope you guys are enjoying your summer and not killing yourself by studying. **

**~Reviews are always welcome whether they are good or bad~**


	12. Change

Chapter 12: A Change

The woman was back, and this time not a shimmer. I studied her for a few moments. I believed her. It was obvious my father got his looks from her. The same black hair, pale skin, and face structure. Only thing different were her eyes. They were black like my father's and mine, but they were fill with warmth.

"Mikoto Uchiha?" I asked tentatively. I never saw a picture of my grandparents. I am sure my father had a few locked up in his room though. Mom mentioned them once or twice on the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre, but for the most part no one in the house ever brought up our dead relatives.

"Sayuri, you have grown into a very beautiful kunochi. I never thought Sasuke-chan could ever have such a beautiful daughter. But then again you are my granddaughter."

I blushed. "Um…are you real or just part of my head?"

"Does this feel like a dream Sayuri-chan?"

I didn't answer. I know I feel asleep, and we were in the middle of a random field. But this did not feel like a dream at all.

"Well I will take the answer as no," Mikoto said, smiling, "You should consider yourself very lucky. Not many of the dead people can visit the living. Your grandfather wanted to visit you to, but I think it was safer for me to appear."

My face hardened. "And why is it that I am so lucky?"

Her smile nearly disappeared. "Sayuri-chan, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Coming to this dreary place and leaving home to train with a traitor!"

My anger flared again. "I am no traitor."

"I didn't call you one. But I am a mother Sayuri. I can sense things. If you don't leave, you are going to be consumed by hate and darkness. You might be stronger than your father in some aspects, but it is the Uchiha's curse. I made a mistake already with one of my sons. I don't need anymore of my family suffering."

"Uchiha Itachi"

"I knew something was bothering him. But I didn't say anything."

"I am not going to do anything wrong."

"Sayuri, what do you plan on doing with this power of yours? You have no idea what the creep is going to do?"

"What creep? Uchiha Madara?"

"Sayuri, open your eyes. Uchiha Madara died all those years ago in the battle with the First Hokage. He is the secret no one wants you to find out about."

"You are lying. He has to be Uchiha Madara. He has the Sharingan. He knows everything…"

"Think about it Sayuri. What would the real Uchiha Madara have to gain? He might have been scorned over his defeat, but he was in intelligent ninja. He would not have sacrificed the clan to have his ways. This imposter has being impersonating Uchiha Madara to achieve his goals."

"Then who is he?"

Her face became solemn. "For now, you just need to know him as Tobi."

"Is that all you came here for? To chide me? Even if he is an imposter, he still a strong ninja and knows his stuff. I can make my own decisions about what is right or wrong. But believe me, I have no intention of destroying Konoha like my father. I have nothing to gain from that. Well good night. You can go back to wherever you came from."

"Sayuri, you have spent the majority of your life wanting to know the truth of about your father. You really have no questions for me whatsoever?"

I blinked. I didn't really think about that. But my father seemed so distant to me at this point. Its been months since I have seen him. At this point, I really didn't care. He can do whatever he wants. He probably disowned me by now.

"Sasuke was always in the shadow of his older brother. Always trying to surpass him. But he was very happy. Itachi and Sasuke were inseparable. That's why Itachi's betrayal hurt him so much. Sayuri, don't you think anyone who had his family torn apart by his brother would become totally different."

"That doesn't justify his actions. Why did he have to kill so many innocent people? Why did he try to destroy Konoha? Why does he treat all of us like we don't exist?

"Sayuri, if Sasuke gave you just a little bit more of attention, do you think you would be here?"

Her question threw me totally off guard.

"I think Sayuri. You would be in Konoha, much happier and at this point dating that Uzumaki boy. Kushina and I wanted one of the two to be a girl. We could have been in-laws. But I guess that was saved for you and Kenji."

I blushed even harder than before. I haven't really forgotten his spur of the moment "I love you." He would probably be the biggest reason not to go back. I already know what to say to him, but still facing him seems quite daunting.

"Sayuri, I have to leave soon. But remember. Tobi and Kabuto are playing on your emotions. You need to be careful."

She started to fade away. But before she disappeard, Mikoto brushed away the bangs from my face and told me, "I believe in you."

When I woke up, I sat in my bed, pondering about what she said. Maybe I should go back home. I could just confront my father at this point. I knew too much. Besides knowing my mother, she will make him tell the truth. And Madara – or Tobi – he would be planning something. He wouldn't train me for nothing.

I left my room and went to the lab where of course he and Kabuto were.

"What do you want with me?"

They both stared at me with surprise. "What do you mean?" Tobi asked.

"There has to be a reason you wanted me here. To train me. What are you planning?"

"Sayuri, do you want to be the greatest ninja in the world?"

I didn't answer. He continued, "Well Sayuri. You are the integral part. We are going to take over the Ninja Word. And this time, not fail."

I scoffed. "Even if I did agree to this idea, what army do you have?"

He smiled. "Kabuto and I have been busy over these years. We have developed hundreds thousands of ninjas. They are not normal ninjas. Each have chakra compared to the tailed beasts and are capable of high skilled jutsus. But we had to be careful to make sure they have no brains. We learned our mistakes with reviving the dead from the last war."

"Then why am I needed? What makes you think I will help you destroy the world?

"There is no need to destroy everyone to take power. We just need to eliminate the top-class ninjas. That includes your father."

"I might despise him but what makes you think I will kill him."

"Oh you will, I –"

He didn't have a chance to finish. I quickly threw a kunai which he barely dodged. Kabuto started to run toward me, but I dodged him and activated my Mangekyo Sharingan. I tried to activate Susanoo but I couldn't. I couldn't even move my hand.

"Don't even try. Over these past six months we have created special viruses that have been placed into your body so if need be you can't move," Kabuto stated.

I was shocked. I made sure all the food I ate didn't have a trace of weird substances. They must have developed this stuff.

"We can repress your chakra Sayuri. And for now since you don't feel like cooperating, I think the dungeons might be a good place for you."

Two clone ninjas appeared out of nowhere. These must have been the ones Tobi was talking about.

-Sasuke's POV-

I was in Naruto's office again. The ninjas in charge of looking for Sayuri were to return today. No one knew if she was dead or alive. Sakura has been quite upset. But the one who was most distraught was Satoshi. We couldn't tell him what happened, and he was getting mad that no one was answering his questions.

"Teme I am sure we will find her soon. Kenji and Arata have been looking very hard for her too."

I didn't say anything. Finally, the ninjas returned with Kenji and Arata behind them.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke-sama, I think we might have found them. There has been strange activity about four to five days journey from here. But the hideout has been very well hid. However, we have found marks that could only be made by the Ameterasu."

"Naruto, I am leaving tomorrow. I have to find her."

As I walked out, Kenji nervously asked, "Sasuke-san, do you think I can accompany her?"

I stared at him. It was obvious this brat was in love with my daughter.

"Just stay out of my way when the time comes."

Naruto just smiled.

**Wow its been like six months. I really have no excuses. Hopefully this story will be done by the end of summer. It is reaching its climax, so just a few chapters left. Well, reviews are always welcome. I do feel inspired to write more. **


End file.
